


A Curly Pink Hair Uchiha

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: ShiSaku [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, No Uchiha Massacre, non-massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: There was no mistaking who the parents of the newest Uchiha memeber was.





	A Curly Pink Hair Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> This is first Naruto fic I've written as I normally write marvel fics.
> 
> If there any mistakes be nice, it's nearly 2am as I upload this and it was written completely on my phone for first time ever.

"Shisui" a tired voice called fondly, "Will you put her down please" the tired voice asked him.

"But Kura-Chan, she precious and I don't want to miss a moment" he told her, looking at the small bundle in his arms, that was his new born daughter.

Sakura let a sigh out, "She's 5 hours old and sleeping, you won't be missing any thing for awhile." she told him, as she pushed herself up on the bed, leaning back against the pillows.

Looking up from his precious bundle, Shisui looked at Sakura noticing the exhaustion in her face, "You just want to have her for yourself" he teased her, before standing up and heading over bassinet, placing his daughter down in it.

"Caught me red handed" she smiled tiredly, looking down at her sleeping daughter, then reached down and stroked the pink hair, that lightly covered the baby head.

Shisui grinned at his young pink hair wife, before leaning over and pressed his lips against her forehead, "Get some more rest, we're going to have alot of people here in a few hours," he said gently, looking at their sleeping daughter, "No mistaking who her parents are, pink and curly hair" he chuckled.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him and gave a little shake of her head, before moving back down in the bed and turned on to her side, so she could see the bassinet.

"I've back before the hoard arrives, want anything from home" Shisui asked, but Sakura just shook her head, with her eyes closing as exhaustion over took her.

Shisui watched his wife and daughter sleep for few seconds before heading home for shower and a couple of hours of sleep before all their friends and family arrived in the morning, to see the newest addition.

\-----------

When Shisui returned to hospital, he found that Sakura was awake and feeding their daughter.

"How are my two favourite ladies after some sleep" he remarked, stepping into the room and over to them.

"I wouldn't let Mikoto hear you say that." Sakura grinned at him, as their daughter stopped feeding, "You can burp her, while I shower" she told him, as she gently passed their new born to him.

Shisui gladly took his daughter, as his better half went for a shower.

Just before Sakura came out of the room's bathroom, the couple's first visitor showed up.

"Fatherhood suits you, mother is looking rather forward to meeting this little one, the first pink hair Uchiha" the heir to the Uchiha clan spoke, stepping inside.

"Getting here before the hoard does? Probably for the best" Shisui laughed, as he rubbed his daughter back, "This one is going to be swamped by visitors today" he said, stroking the soft pink hair with his finger.

"So have you finally chosen a name" Itachi asked, just as Shisui passed his daughter over to his best friend.

"Not yet, I know, I know, we're had nearly 6 months, but someone wanted to make an early entrance" he said, cooing at his daughter.

The bathroom door open with Sakura stepping out, looking fresh and in clean clothes.

"Good moring Itachi, getting cuddles before mob arrives" she asked, as she stopped next to Uchiha heir and touched her child cheek.

"I have a few things to deal with today, starting with the most important task" he said, readjusting his hold slightly.

"Well that a good, cause there something we want to ask you and it's better without dealing with a room filled with people" Sakura spoke, sitting down on the bed looking at him and her husband.

"We would like you to be her godfather" Shisui asked his best friend, watching him.

"I would be honoured, but why me and not Sasuke or Naruto?" he questioned them.

"Cause their idiots" Sakura said with a snort, "and I plan on asking Ino to be godmother" she explained, "plus I really don't want to with them trying to one up each other as normal and your a someone we can trust to look after her" 

Both men gave a little snicker at knowing what both her teammates were like with each other.

"I shall give you both some more peace before everyone decends on you" he spoke softly, as he handed the pink hair new born back to her father, "I've come back later, maybe your have a name by then" Itachi smiled at them both before leaving.

The peace and quiet in the hospital room only lasted another half an hour before it was broken by friends and family wanting to meet the new born.

Just as normal both Sasuke and Naruto started arguing and trying to one up each on other who's the better uncle, but that was quickly slience with a murderous glare from the new the father.

By the time everyone had been and gone, the room was filled with presents and flowers. One present, that came from Kakashi, was sitting in the bassinet with the sleeping girl and it looked suspiciously like Pakkun.

When Itachi arrived back at the hospital, Sakura was fast asleep and Shisui was sitting the chair next to window, holding their daughter who was sleeping contently in her father's arms.

"Tachi your timing is perfect as normal, come take her for moment" Shisui called to his best friend, as he stood from the chair, before passing his daughter over to him.

Then head over to the bathroom, leaving Itachi with a sleeping new born. The only other new born he had held was Sasuke and that was over 20 years ago, but the feeling of unconditional love was still same. He couldn't help but think of how protected this child was going to be through her life.

The slience that had fallen over the room was broken, by a cry from the new born, which resulted in Sakura waking up instantly and looked at them, just as Shisui came out.

"Aww someone missed her daddy" Shisui grinned, hearing the cry from his daughter.

"More like daddy caused this" Sakura mumbled under her breath as she sat up against the pillows and reached over for her daughter, taking her from Itachi hands.

A pout spread across Shisui lips as he threw his arms up dramatically, " You see the abuse she gives me" he said, looking at his cousin.

"Hn" was all the heir replied with, knowing all the abuse he got was of his own making.

Another cry came and both men look at the new born, as Sakura covered her chest with a cloth as she feed her daughter.

"We're finally decided on a name" Sakura spoke, adjusting her arm slightly.

"I think it more of vetoing all the name we didn't like and got left with one, than actually deciding on one" the curly Uchiha explained.

"Moving forward, we would like to reintroduce you to your goddaughter, Kagumi" she revealed.

"Paying homage to curly hair origins" Shisui joked, getting an eye roll and a sigh from his wife, before they started bickering with each other.

Itachi watched the two bicker about curly hair in Uchiha clan and that Kagami line wouldn't of been the only family with curly hair in the clan.

Once Kagumi had finished feeding, she was handed her over to her father, who then began to rub & pat her back gently. 

Watching Shisui with his daughter was something that seem a little surreal. Itachi had seen many sides of his cousin, mainly the fun cheerful side and the serious nonsense side many times, but seeing his cousin with Kagumi, showing a whole new side, with nothing but pure joy on his face. He knows Shisui never thought he would get his own family or reach this age, given the missions that they both took, shonobi of their calibre didn't tend to have a long life expectancy.

He knew that he need to protect his cousin happiness as well as Kagumi and Sakura.

"What's on your mind Itachi" Sakura asked him.

"Nothing of importance, though I do wonder if Kagumi is going to have a fan club like sasuke" Itachi expressed his thought.

A growl was heard and causing them both to look at Shisui, who seem to be in over protective daddy mood.

"No one is dating her till she at least 50" he fumed darkly, holding Kagumi slightly closer.

"You just had to active protective daddy mood didn't you," Sakura said to the younger male before sighing, "Darling, she not even a day old yet and so your the only man she going to want to know for awhile" she explained to her husband, trying to appease his over protectiveness.

Once Shisui had come down from overprotective daddy mode, he laid a now sleeping Kagumi in the bassinet.

"I think, now that Kagumi is asleep, I've take my leave" Itachi told them, moving toward the door, "I've come by tomorrow evening, when your home" he finished with a smile and left the room.

When it was just the two of them, Shisui climbed into the hospital bed with his wife, pulling her in to his side, while looking over at their daughter.

"We did a pretty good job didn't we," he mused before pressing his lips on the top of her head, "Thank you" he mumbled.

"Your welcome darling" Sakura smiled at him, and laced their fingers together, " But your right, we really did do a damn good job " 

Shisui just laughed at wife and pressed more kisses in to her hair.


End file.
